visualkeifandomcom-20200223-history
Kiryu
Kiryu (己龍) is a visual kei band. Formed in September 2007, they are signed on to B.P Records. Kiryu is strongly influenced by traditional Japanese culture. The band also often appears around breath-taking settings reminiscent of ancient Japan. Kiryu's music can be calming and relaxing and matches very well with the idea of old Japan in a modern context. However, some of the their music has definite heavy metal tones. My Dragon My Dragon '(マイドラゴン; ''Mai Doragon) is Kiryu's alter-ego, and is the English translation of Kiryu. It was first thought of by bassist Isshiki Hiyori. Formed in 2009, My Dragon is a cheerful and humorous pop group. Each member goes by a different name, Kurosaki Mahiro plays the bee named "Dandy Maro", Sakai Mitsuki plays the witch named "Charity Miki", Kujou Takemasa plays the mermaid named "Beauty Tama", Isshiki Hiyori plays Snow White named "Panty Hiwai" and Tokai Junji plays Little Red Riding Hood named "Pretty JuJu". They released their debut single "Nijigen Complex" on February 2nd, 2011. Members *Kurosaki Mahiro' (黒崎眞弥-クロサキマヒロ-) - Vocals (Purple) → Ｌυτёη∀ → Curse → Mareli → MADARA → Rhaxia (support) → リセット → D.I.S.23 → 己龍 *'Sakai Mitsuki (酒井参輝-サカイミツキ-) - Guitar (Red) → うてな → mi'ze:lia → クララ零式 → 己龍 *Kujo Takemasa' (九条武政-クジョウタケマサ-) - Guitar (Green, leader) → うてな → mi'ze:lia → クララ零式 → 己龍 *'Isshiki Hiyori' (一色日和-イッシキヒヨリ-) - Bass (Pink) → Raysphere → くれヰぢぃママ。 → デンキホーテ → 関東風采イズム (support) → 己龍 *'Tokai Junji' (遠海准司-トカイジュンジ-) - Drums (Blue) → 妃阿甦 (support) → 己龍 Discography Albums 3700-shuugetsuheika-cmep.jpg| 'Shuugetsu Heika' EP (2008.11.26) 1983-meikyoshisui-gp7l.jpg| 'Meikyoushisui' full-length (2010.01.27) 5497-mugenhouyou-tpyk.jpg| 'Mugen Houyou' full-length (2011.03.02) 17695-andltahrefhttpwwwjpo-rjko.jpg| 'Shuka Ensen' full-length (2012.04.25) 0000a.jpg| 'Kyouka Suigetsu' full-length (2014.04.30) 51668-andltahrefhttpwwwjpo-scps.jpg| 'Hyakki Yakou' full-length (2016.06.29) Singles / Albums *2008.05.20 Another Side (アナザーサイド) *2008.10.29 Shishoku/Saigo no Koi (紫蝕/最後ノ恋; ''Violet Eclipse/Last Love) *2009.05.06 Akaku Chiru Boku no Ao (朱ク散ル僕ノ蒼; The Red is Blurring My Blue) *2009.10.21 Tsuki no Hime (月ﾉ姫; Moon Princess) *2010.06.23 Minazakura (水無桜; The Waterless Month's Cherry Blossoms) *2010.10.27 Ruru (屡流; Frequent Current) *2011.07.06 Kisai (鬼祭; Demon Festival) *2011.10.26 Kyosei (叫声; Shouting Voice) *2012.11.07 Tomoshibi (灯; Light) *2013.02.20 Etsuto Utsu (悦ト鬱; Self-Satisfaction and Depression) *2013.05.29 Aien Kien (愛怨忌焔; Flame of Love,Hate,& Sorrows) *2013.11.27 Akai mi Hajiketa (アカイミハジケタ; Red Exploited Body) *2014.11.19 Amaterasu (天照; Sun Rays/Sun Goddess) *2015.04.01 Kyuubi (九尾; Ninetail) *2015.11.25 PARTY FAMILY PARTY *2016.03.02 Irodori (彩; Color) *2016.06.29 Hyakki Yako (百鬼夜行; Night Parade of Hundred Demons) *2016.11.23 Gekkabijin (月下美人; Queen of the Night/Epiphyllum Oxypetalum) *2017.04.05 Watashi wa Kairai, Sarugutsuwa no Ningyo (私ハ傀儡、猿轡ノ人形; I am a Puppet, A Gagged Doll) *2017.10.25 Jou no Ka/ Oborozukiyo ( 情ノ華／朧月夜; The Flower of Compassion/Hazy Moonlit Night) *2018.03.07 Harushigure (春時雨; Spring Rain) *2018.07.11 Muku (無垢; Innocence) Other Singles *2008.03.25 Shigami Sakura (獅噛ミ桜; The Cherry Blossoms That Gnaw at Lions) *2008.09.12 Misekake no Ame to Jikomanzoku no Muchi (見セ掛ケノ飴ト自己満足ノ鞭;The Rain of Seeming and the Punishment of the Satisfied Ego) *2009.01.17 Watashi. (私。; I.) *2009.03.02 Sakuragarami (桜絡ミ; E''ntangled Cherry Blossoms'') *2009.05.15 Chimimouryou no Chouryoubakko (魑魅魍魎ノ跳梁跋扈;The Domination of Evil Spirits from the Rivers and Mountains) *2009.05.15 Onigokko (鬼遊戯; Demon Games) *2011.02.02 Nijigen Complex (二次元コンプレック; Two Dimensional Complex) *2013.06.02 Hito Natsu no Adventure (ひと夏のアバンチュール; One Summer Adventure) *2014.07.02 Idol Sengen?! (アイドル宣言; Idol Declaration?!) *2016.03.30 Stardust Dream DVDs *2010.03.10 Ryuujou Koshi ~Nisenkyuunen Juunigatsu Nanoka Shibuya O-WEST Tandoku Kouen~ (龍驤虎視～二〇〇九年十二月七日渋谷オーウエスト単独公演～) *2010.12.08 Kyouka Ranbu ~Nisenjuunen Hachigatsu Muika Shibuya CLUB QUATTRO Tandoku Kouen~ (狂華乱舞～二〇一〇年八月六日渋谷クラブクアトロ単独公演～) *2011.04.20 Kiryu Zenkoku Tandoku Jungyou "Kyourandotou" ~Senshuuraku~ 2010nen 12gatsu 3ka Shibuya O-EAST LIVE DVD (己龍全国単独巡業「狂 瀾 怒 涛」～千秋楽～) *2011.04.20 Kiryu Zenkoku Tandoku Jungyou "Kyourandotou" ~Document DVD~ (己龍全国単独巡業「狂 瀾 怒 涛」～ドキュメントDVD～) *2011.08.31 Kiryu Zenkoku Tandoku Jungyou "Mugen Houyou" -Senshuuraku- 2011nen 4gastu 17nichi Akasaka BLITZ (己龍全国単独巡業「夢幻鳳影」-千秋楽-2011年4月17日) *2012.06.06 Kiryu Zenkoku Tandoku Jungyo ~Senshuraku "Tenra Kyosei" Niya Renjitsu Koen Zenkyoku Mora 2012 Nen 1 Gatsu 9 Nichi (2012/1/9) Shibuya AX *2013.01.16 47 Todofuken Tandoku Jungyo "Shuka Ensen" Document Ban *2013.01.16 47 Todofuken Tandoku Jungyo - Senshuraku - "Shuka Ensen" 2012 Nen 9 Gatsu 17 Nichi ZeppDiverCity *2013.04.03 Niyarenjitsu tandoku kouenjungyou～senshuuraku～「fuukoumeibi」～2012/12/25 Shibuya Koukaidou～ (二夜連日単独公演巡業～千秋楽～「風煌冥灯」～二〇一二年十二月二十五日 渋谷公会堂～) *2013.08.21 「Fueki Ryuko」Nisenjyusan Nen San Gatsu Nijyu Nichi NHK Hall (「不易龍煌」二〇一三年三月二十日 NHKホール) *2014.05.14 47 Todofuken Tandoku Jungyo ～senshuuraku～ 「Aien Kien」Document Ban (47都道府県単独巡業～千秋楽～「愛怨忌焔」ドキュメント盤) *2014.05.14 47 Todofuken Jungyo ～senshuuraku～ 「Aien Kien」2013.09.22 Zepp Tokyo (47都道府県単独巡業～千秋楽～「愛怨忌焔」二〇一三年九月二十ニ日 Zepp Tokyo) *2014.09.17 Kiryu Tandoku Jungyou ～senshuuraku～ Niya Renjitsu Koen Sekkaranrin ～2014 Nen Ichi Gatsu Juhachi Nichi, Juku Nichi Zepp Diver City～ (己龍単独巡業 千秋楽 二夜連日公演 赤香蘭凛～二〇一四年一月十八日・十九日 Zepp Diver City～) *2015.01.28 Kiryu Tandoku Jungyou ～senshuuraku～ 「Kyouka Suigetsu」2014 Nen 9 Gatsu 7 Ka Tokyo Dome City Hall (己龍単独巡業～千秋楽～『「暁歌水月」二〇一四年九月七日 TOKYO DOME CITY HALL』) *2015.08.12 Kiryu Hall Tandoku Jungyou ～senshuuraku～ 「Gashin Tensho」Tandoku Koen Sanbyaku Kai Kinen (「雅神天照」〜単独公演三百回記念〜) *2016.01.20 47 Todofuken Tandoku Jungyou「Ryuchokoga」Document Ban (47都道府県単独巡業「龍跳孤臥」～ドキュメント版～) *2016.01.20 47 Todofuken Tandoku Jungyou ～senshuuraku～「Ryuchokoga」2015.07.31 -Nippon Budokan- (「龍跳孤臥」〜二〇一五年七月三十一日 日本武道館〜) *2016.09.14 Tandoku Jungyou ~Sensuraku~「Saika Gaisei」 2016.04.24 - Tokyo Dome City Hall (単独巡業「彩霞蓋世」千秋楽～二〇一六年四月二十四日 TOKYO DOME CITY HALL) *2017.01.25 Tandoku Jungyou ~Senshuuraku~ 「Hyakki Yako」 2016.08.29 Nippon Budokan ~Tandoku Kouen 400 Kai Kinen~ (単独巡業千秋楽「百鬼夜行」二〇一六年八月二十九日 ～単独公演四〇〇回記念～) *2017.08.23 Tandoku Jungyou ~Sensuraku~ 「Gekka Suko」2017.01.15 - NHK Hall (単独巡業千秋楽「月嘩睡敲」～二〇一七年一月十五日 NHKホール～) Omnibus albums *2009.10.14 Shock Edge 2009 (#7 "Shishoku") *2011.12.05 Explosion Showcase *2013.07.03 hide TRIBUTE Ⅲ -Visual SPIRITS- Gallery Kiryu tomoshibi s.jpg 000kiryukyuubi.jpg|Kiryu's look from Kyuubi (2015) Kiryu33.jpg|Kiryu's debuting look CybkLfhUoAEU9Nc.jpg|Kiryu's look from Gekka Bijin Kiryu new single.jpg Mahiro-1.png|Mahiro Kujou Takemasa.jpg|Kujo Hiyori33331.jpg|Hiyori JunjiTokai.jpg|Junji Kyosei.png Kiryu22.jpg Tomoshibi33.jpg Wakari.png Ruru.png Kiryu 67.jpg Kiryu Ameyo ni Waraeba.jpg Kiryu first year.jpg Kiryu, band.jpg Kiryu old.jpg 00001.jpg Kiryu6.png Shuka ensen pic.jpg External Links *Official Website *Official Twitter *Official Facebook *Official Weibo Category:Indies